


Soaked

by rockhoochie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ass Play, Drabble, Embedded Images, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 01:24:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13423761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockhoochie/pseuds/rockhoochie
Summary: What Sam Winchester can do between your legs.





	Soaked

**Author's Note:**

> **NSFW! Contains graphic porn gif!**
> 
> I was bored at work, so... enjoy!

Sam was the only man who had ever made you squirt. He was a virtuoso when it came to playing with your pussy, a master at finding your sweet spot the second he sunk his thick, skillful fingers inside of you. Stroking and brushing against that place that made your hips jolt and reduce your voice to a whimper, he would mercilessly build you up; Over and over again, relentless, never letting you come until you were writhing furiously beneath him. Just when you thought you'd break down in tears from not getting the release he was denying you, he'd pump fast and steady, three fingers buried deep in your wet heat, his thumb circling your clit. When he felt your walls begin to clench again, he'd mutter praises about how beautiful your pussy was, how he loved the way you felt and tasted, how he couldn't wait to feel your slick pouring out of you. And you would come undone for him, hard and screaming, your juices flowing out of you and soaking his hand.

Sam would slowly draw his fingers out as your body vibrated with bliss, dipping his head between your legs to lap up your come with steadfast strokes of his broad tongue. He would savor your taste, licking up from your dripping entrance to your throbbing clit, riding you through your release. Just as you would start to feel your orgasm dissolve, he would slide one slick-coated finger into your ass, causing you to cry out as you dragged your pussy against his tongue. Groaning into your hot, sodden cunt, he would feast on you, sucking your clit and finger-fucking your ass until you came for him again, chanting his name as you let his exquisite mouth devour you into oblivion.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on [Tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/rockhoochie)


End file.
